I Remember Now
by KMaaz
Summary: 3 years after the pandamonium incident - Ayano and Kazuma are married and have an intriguing lifestyle. However, its no where near a Married couples lifestyle. How do they get on?How did they get married? Find out. Rated M Just in case.No promises made.
1. Enter Ayano X Kazuma

**Hi guys, this is not my first fanfic rather it's my first One-Shot. The back bone for this One-Shot was composed by **_**Kazenostigmalover**_**. Check out some of his fanfic's their all quite satisfying. Also please leave a review and a name.**

**Thank you.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: - I do **_**not**_** own Kaze no stigma nor the characters featured in this fanfic.**

Why was he just sitting there sipping down one millimetre after one millimetre after one millimetre, He was just not himself, I wondered for what seemed like hours yet were only seconds what made him like this. I couldn't bare to look at him in that state-it was crumbling my heart.

"Hey snap out of -it-, what's gotten into you, why are you...Wait! You're daydreaming; wow! my Kazuma is actually daydreaming"

"Oi, stop it, is it a crime to daydream in public, well if it is then I am doing it in the privacy of my own home, aren't I, so please let me dream, before I lose it."

He started staring into nothingness again, then without any warning "Noooo!"

"What happened Kazuma, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine but I fell in between the cracks of my daydream."

I had never seen him so carefree, usually he looked like the world was going to subside if he took another step or made the wrong move but no, not now, he was daydreaming, which I thought was rather out of character and impossible for my Kazuma. I wanted to know what was so important that he'd daydream about it, so me being the Idiot I was and still am, made the fatal error of asking him.

"Can I ask you what you're daydreaming about, Kazuma?"

"Yeah Sure, Go right ahead, be my guest..."

"So then what are you daydreaming about?"

"Do you know what day it is today? My Princess"

"Huh! Yes, I am pretty sure that today is Saturday..."

"And what are you to me?"

"Well, you're princess I presume and you're my Kazuma, Of course!"

I could see him burning up from the inside as if all the fire that had never awoken was all about to make itself public, every last bit of it right down to the ashes.

"And whose house is this?"A devious smirk crept itself onto his face, a sight which I hadn't seen in a while, since that day anyways, what was going on; what did I do wrong: was it something I said, was it my clothes, was it the new perfume I was wearing, I couldn't bring down the curtain on what was going through his head.

"Kazuma, why are you so upset? Please tell me? You can tell you're princess, Right!"-"Listen you'd better tell me what's going through your head right now or I'll kick you out of the house!" I was feeling quite pleased with myself until I remembered his previous 'unanswered' question, I immediately thrashed my head against a wall of spikes in my head, knowing that there was a 99.9% chance that, that would become reality!

"My Princess, I think you just gave me a pleading letter to be added to the executioners mounted head collection but don't worry I'll keep the mantle piece!"

I then realized that it was our anniversary and also his birthday, how could I make up for forgetting about them both. There was only one thing for it my life depended on it. I jumped and clung onto him and sang as loud as I could the happy birthday song but that wasn't enough I kind of already knew that so I put my lips on his and let him enter without any effort from his part, after that he took it all the way till the end.

**Sorry for the Rushed ending.**

_**Sorry again!**_


	2. Last night was fun

**Hi guys, This was originally meant to be a One-Shot but I got requests to add more to it so I decided that I'll make it into a story (Most likely short, unless someone gives me some ideas).**

**A special thanks to all those people who left reviews and I guess it worked in your favour people and thank you, please don't forget to leave a comment and name.**

**(I will try my best to correct my mistakes that you guys pointed out).This is mainly going to be Ayano's POV also I'll try not making them too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Kaze no stigma.**

As the sunshine crept through the gap in the curtains, I couldn't help but be awoken by such a beautiful morning and the start of an eventful day. Every day was eventful .

The house felt alive, it was kind of nostalgic, ever since Kazuma moved back to Japan and even more so when we got married, I still can't believe that I got married to him. How? The house isn't the same as before because Kazuma had it broken down to ground level, well he used his magic to destroy it, he had a look of satisfaction on his face when the whole Kannagi estate was nothing but rubble and debris. After that he had a western style house built on top of it, I have no idea why or what his reasons may have been but this way was much nicer, it was always just the two of us alone in the hou- was that his reason, for it to be just the two of us all the time, that pervert! -

I sure enjoyed last night!

I stayed in bed and turned my face away from him because I didn't want to wake him up and anyways my body felt weak and numb from all of last night's 'action'. I had my back turned to him, as he was lying next to me in deep sleep but he looked like he could get up in a flash and ready to fight.

In a heartbeat he wrapped his hands around my waist and sniffed at my hair, I couldn't stop by not being aroused by his touch but I couldn't show him that I was enjoying his touch as much as I was so I summoned Enraiha and pounced on him , I was sitting on the side of the side of his pelvis, I realized how awkward it was and that he was actually asleep, I lay back down on the bed and tucked myself in his arms. He's sleeping he won't find out, I said to myself, There is nothing wrong for a wife to sleep in her Other half's arms.

I felt bad about yesterday, forgetting about my own wedding anniversary and Kazuma's birthday as well , it just seemed so wrong, at least I made up for it I hope! but how did I not remember our 2nd Anniversary, on our 1st Anniversary was so memorable, we went out to the famous Mizukami (Floating) hotel, we spent two days and one night there, that night was one of the most DISTINGUISHED night of my life not because I had a lot of fun but the immense amount of lust in Kazuma's eyes that day or rather night, it was a sight to be seen and a relic to be remembered, that was one of the first nights in which Kazuma showed his true side, according to him it was his Concealed side.

A...n...d..., I'd better get off him before he wakes up or I'll get dragged into his concealed side...

**Guys I know this is short so sorry but I just wanted to see if this the kind of thing you want to read and normally there will be interactions between the characters and it'll mainly be a POV (Ayano or Kazuma) . Hope you liked and enjoyed the story so far.**

**Please leave a review and Thank you for reading.**


	3. A Forgotten Promise

**Hi guys, it's been a week since chapter 2 and I am quite excited about this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review, name AND Thank you all for reading .**

**Seanna, concealed, Kazenostigmalover, Vane96, mimi chan and unnamed guests Thank you for leaving a review.**

A...n...d..., I'd better get off him before he wakes up or I'll get dragged into his concealed side...Uh-oh too late, I'll just get rid of Enraiha so he won't realize what my intentions were-

"Hey, Ayano are still not tired from last night or were you trying to do something, you're always like this every morning-You want more already unless there's a different reason you're sitting on my pelvis"

Why does he have to say something like that in a monotone, how does he stay calm so easily nothing seems to faze him, I know I'll make him faze! That's just gone on top of the TO-DO List.

"What? Nothing really just looking at you're boring face."

"At least you noticed my face Ayano, so I'm not going to complain "

Trying to faze him is like licking your elbow, its going to be harder than I thought.

**5 Minutes later **

"Hey Ayano are you going to get off me or not, I don't mind you sitting there but I think you forgot where you're sitting"

I seriously hate him, I am the one trying to make him faze not the other way around, you Idiot.

"Oh, so you like it! Well see if you like this!"

I went to punch him in his stomach, I closed my eyes to build up as much power as I could in a second, it's not like he was going anywhere, I was on top of him, and I would know if he moved. I drove my fists against his stomach with my eyes closed. When I contacted, it wasn't his stomach it was the bed! I opened my eyes and saw that he disappeared; I quickly scanned the room but I couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Oh well, better luck next time Ayano" I told to myself.

I guess I won't be able to faze him after all and again there's harm in trying ; I have nothing else to do.

Suddenly arms curled around my waist, my hair started to tingle and there was a whisper in my ear, "If you learn from defeat then you haven't really lost."

It had to be Kazuma who else was that stupid to try and spirit up their opponent.

"Kazuma, have you ever been fazed?"

I asked knowing the answer that was going to emerge, it was going to be

'Not that I can think of'

It would be just like him to say that but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Well I was fazed when I woke up and saw you sitting on me, if I knew that's what you wanted I would never have gone to sleep, that was fazing Don't you think Princess."

"..."

I lost my words it had been a very very very long time since he had called me 'Princess'. The last time he called me 'Princess' was on the day before our wedding and also the day before we massacred every one in the Kannagi family even that little brat Ren, he was the worst, a really sneaky basta- no let's leave it a sneaky shit. What they were planning was insane, inhumane. I don't want to think about that now, Kazuma made me promise never to contemplate or reminisce about this ever again and to block it out of memory. Probably because we'd start questioning our selves whether it was the right thing or not or rather I would be the one questioning myself, not him, he did nothing wrong, it was either – No stop thinking about this.

"Kazuma you're amazing" I said under my breath.

"Did you something Ayano, You really are different from four years ago in more ways than one, there was one other time when I was fazed and you were the root of it, Do you know what I am talking about?"

Wait I have already fazed him before, When? Why? What? How? I should tick Faze Kazuma off my TO-DO List but when was this and how did I faze him?

"No, I don't know, Please enlighten me my prince."

"Ayano you said something to me, a promise, when I got disowned and kicked out from the Kannagi family" His words had so much emotion but his voice, face and soul were void of emotion.

"Let's hear it; what did a little girl say that would faze the Great Zombie Kazuma."

"Actually that's a compliment Ayano."

"How exactly is that a compliment O' Great Zombie Kazuma"

"It's quite simple, Zombie brains are 1000% more powerful than human brains but most people who become zombie's can't take that much information so there body goes in overdrive and starts eating away at them from the inside. However, if a person becomes a Master Zombie they can control this 1000% extra brains' making them geniuses, so far in human history there has only been one Master Zombie, his name being Albert Einstein. There are actually two humans who have become Master Zombie and one of them is me. Normal people who can't control the 1000% extra brains' get given two choices either become a yoma or got to hell but hell actually means heaven. Hope now you understand how it was a compliment."

"Which part of that was simple? And don't get ahead of yourself and stay on earth-

Waaaiittt! Answer my question"

"It was my question first, was it not? I'll tell you...Because I am in good mood

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review, this has been one of my longest chapters ever *Hooray!***

**I'll update soon thank you.**


	4. Kazuma, What the hell is going on?

**Hi guys this is going to be an M rated fic so prepare yourself but it won't be a super M I tried making it as M as I could. Hope fully each chapter is going to be more M then the previous one.**

**Enjoy! Please leave a review and comment.**

**Thank you.**

"The promise was, are you ready for it Ayano, you definitely said this so don't try to deny it, OK!"

My features let out a strange look; I mean I don't remember making any promises to him and what was it that fazed him.

"Let's hear it."

"Your promise was DHAN...DHAN...DHAN...DHAN"

"Get on with it, I still need to shower from last night"

"Ok, Princess, The promise you made was, these are your own words so listen carefully 'I promise that you're the only one I'll marry and the only one I'll have a child with and no one else because you're the only one I love, Kazuma' Do you remember?"

"Wait, what?"

As much as I didn't want to remember making that promise, it all started coming back to me, that night when he got disowned I made that promise to him but why did I not remember it before and how come the memories of that night are flooding back to me.

"I don't understand, How come I never remembered this before today"

His trademark smirk fled to his face, why he is so happy, he interrupted my thinking.

"Don't you remember what you said after that, Princess?"

Umm... Oh yeah! I asked him to accept. Wait did he accept or did he refuse. I can recall all the events of that night but I can't remember such an important detail, is that why he's so happy.

"Yes, I asked you whether you'd accept it or not."

"Don't you remember what I said."

No, I don't so stop teasing me, God!

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah I remember it clearly, as if it was last night."

"No, I don't remember it but it must have been a NO because if it was a YES then I would've remembered it."

"Yeah, that could be true but I didn't say either of them, now do you remember?"

No I don't you bully so why don't you just tell me, you're really starting to get on my nerves.

"No could you please tell me, I am getting a really bad feeling about this."

My heart started racing and sweat was emerging on my face, I was getting a bad feeling about the answer he was going to give and my body was throbbing in pain.

"Ayano...Ayano...Ayano"

His voice seemed like it was going away and fading into the darkness, what's happening, why does his voice seem to be fading and before long I was completely surrounded and shrouded with darkness.

"What's happening?"

"Help! Help!"

"Someone, anyone Kazuma help me!"

A sinister voice echoed in the darkness.

"Princess, Huh! Nice catchy name"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Kazuma, knows how to get the ladies"

"Wait, what? Kazuma did this"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Wow! Kazuma you're a really sneaky one aren't you" said the voice in an unearthly manner."

The voice continued to talk to someone and that someone was not me.

"Kazuma, why are you not talking, you're the one who wanted this."

"Well I was trying not to talk you smart ass, so Ayano wouldn't know."

Kazuma's here but why didn't he tell me about this, he could because that voice said that 'he didn't tell you'. What's going on though.

"Kazuma, I want you to tell me what's going on right now."

"It's better if you don't know Ayano." his voice was as smooth as silk.

"Why Kazuma I think it's better if she knows" the voice said chuckling.

"You're just trying to get me killed aren't you?" Kazuma said as if he was smirking.

"Well yeah, because if she truly is as strong as you say then she could kill you, isn't it"

"Yeah if I die from Ayano's hands I'll make sure you die too."Kazuma seemed to be enjoying this.

"Hey you two Love birds I'm still here you know." I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Whoa! You don't need to scream that loud, were right next to you and you and Kazuma are the love birds, well and technically me as well."

"What do you mean you're right next to me."

"Oh yeah! KAZUMA you forgot to put the lights on for her."

What lights and what does he mean by 'technically me as well' and what's this about my lights, can they see me and I can't see them or something and Kazuma's behind this.

"Ok! Ayano here you're lights should come on in 5...4...3...2...1."

As sight returned back to my eyes I saw that I wasn't in our house any more, I was in some sort of HUGE hall, the walls were made out of blue tinted glass, there were pillar's on all sides of the 'hall', behind me was an enormous double door with writing on it, it looked like English, in front of me there were a set of stairs leading up to two thrones which were covered with gems and decorations.

Suddenly I felt a weird sensation on my chest, there were two hands grabbing my breasts and then they got tighter and started moving in circular motion and then I was flung around effortlessly, just to find that it was Kazuma, his lips gently landed on my lips and he started nibbling at my lower lip, I didn't know whether to be happy or to be angry, while I was thinking that I let him in and his tongue started to move around and explore my mouth as if it had never entered another mouth.

Then one of his hands went from fondling my breasts down to my crotch, he started to feeling around, he sensed the wetness in my panties and moved it aside and started to put his fingers in, I started moaning and my eyes started to close in the sensation. It felt so different from all the other times we done it, it seemed like this was the first time I was doing it.

Then I slid my hand down from his chest to stroke the bulge in his trousers, his fingers became stiffer and lust full. It was out of this world, the feelings seemed so ...original. My desire for it was never ending.

Engulfed by the rush of the moment, I slid his zip open and lowered myself to the level of his legs, Abruptly I was surrounded by darkness again, I didn't know what to accept, when vision returned to my eyes just like before I was in a room on a double bed with four pillars on each end, the bed felt so soft and I noticed that my clothes had disappeared, I was lying down on my back with Kazuma sitting on the side of the bed.

I thought today was going to be another wonderful day but why is he sitting on the side, I can't ask him to do it.

"Hey, Ayano get up and look in the mirror over there."

He pointed at the far right corner of the room where there was a ornamental looking mirror with carvings of dragons on the sides.

I walked over to the mirror, strangely without even questioning him.

When I looked at myself I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kazuma, did you do this?" I said angrily.

"You don't like it."

"No because I don't know what you've done."

"Ok let me explain...

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Guys, I hate leaving you on cliffs so I am sorry. You can look forward to the next chapter it'll be a bit more M compared to this one.**

**Please leave a review and comment.**


End file.
